


I'm Barely Breathing

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America misses Celeste. Based on sentence "I'm barely breathing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Barely Breathing

Celeste's funeral had been 2 years before Maxon and America were to get married. Now that the day had finally arrived, what should be one of the best days of America's life was just... not. America knew that she loved Maxon, but she just couldn't bring herself to deal with it. So at three in the morning, America, unable to sleep, made her way to Celeste's grave. She was buried in the palace cemetery, next to a grand water fountain, per the Newsome's request. America settled down in front of the grave that told that Celeste had died at the age of 19- the age that America currently was. Dressed in her blue plaid pjamas, America curled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She sat quietly for a few moments before tears started to boil in her eyes.

"I miss you still," America whispered sadly, as hot tears started to roll down her face. "I miss talking to you, I miss your snarky jokes and your bluntness." America continued through choked sobs. The last two months of Celeste's life, and of the selection, Celeste had confessed to being attracted to America after the breakdown in the library. After the confession, she had leaned in and kissed America, who, to her surprise, found it better than kissing Maxon or Aspen. Those two months had been full of dangerous kisses, stolen glance, gentle touches and intimate moments between just them.

"I miss kissing you, I miss holding you, I miss laying and cuddling with you, I miss just touching you. I loved you. I... I still love you." America sobbed. "Sometimes, knowing I'll never be able to hear your voice or feel you again overwhelms me and I can't breathe. I love Maxon too, bur he's no replacement for you. Without you... I-I'm barely breathing." America finished through her sobs. For another hour she sat and sobbed before she couldn't cry anymore. Finally, she realized that she would have to face the day, so she whispered, "I'll be back soon, my angel," and stood shakily, wiping her eyes before turning and sneaking back into her room.

Later that day, America searched through the crowd, hoping to see just a glimpse of Celeste's ghost. As she said her vows to Maxon, Celeste's voice whispered in her ear, "Be happy. I love you, too." America's throat seemed to close, and tears prickled in her eyes. All watching assumed it was tears if joy, and they were half right. She was happy to be marrying Maxon, but she was sad he wasn't _her_. America smiled at Maxon and kissed him after finishing their vows. After they pulled away, America found that once again, she could barely breathe.


End file.
